Love in Hospital
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Baca aja ceritanya.  Rate bisa berubah-ubah.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita aneh dan Gaje silahkan baca aja!

Warning:OOC, OOT, Typo, Rate bisa berubah-rubah, dll.

Summary:Baca saja di bawah!

Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya saia.

Rate awal:T

Love in Hospital

Len Kagamine, tokoh utama di cerita ini sedang menderita penyakit demam sedang dirawat di rumah sakit terbesar di sendirian di kamar tempat ia dan Ibunya tidak perduli kepada anaknya, mereka hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, sungguh orang tua yang tidak banyak perawat yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Len, tapi para perawat itu tidak 'betah' dengan sikap Len memang anak yang , ada seorang perawat yang mau menjaga Len, siapakah dia? Dan 'betah' kah dia menjaga Len?

TBC!

Pendek? Yaiyalah ini hanya Prolog aja.

Nanti chapter 1 agak siang atau malam, soalnya chapter 1 lagi diketik dan saya ada urusan lain.

Pairing masih rahasia, tapi sudah bisa nebak gak siapa Pairnya Len?

Ok gak review juga gak apa-apa.


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review:

Kuran Heroine: ya itu kan Cuma prolog. Sekarang udah update maaf lama.

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan:Ini chapter 1 udah update

Disclaimer:Vocaloid tentu bukan punya saia

Rate:T mendekati M

Warning:GaJe, OOT, Typo, dll

Love in Hospital

Chapter 1

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya dokter!" seru seorang perawat.

"Tapi dia kan lagi sakit siapa yang akan menjaganya? Orang tuanya saja sibuk," kata dokter yang mengelola rumah sakit tempat Len dirawat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku berhenti saja dari rumah sakit ini!" seru perawat itu lagi.

"Memangnya bocah bernama Len itu seperti apa?" tanya seorang perawat berambut pirang dengan pita besar di atas kepalanya.

"Aah Rin! Kamu aku tugaskan menjaga pasien bernama Len Kagamine ya," kata dokter bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Ya aku mau.. tapi…" perawat bernama Rin itu berhenti berbicara sebentar.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Aku mau gajiku ditambah 70%!" jawab Rin.

"A-apaa?" Kiyoteru terkejut hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Hahaha, bercanda, aku tidak meminta apapun kok, aku ikhlas, aku kan seorang perawat yang bertugas merawat dan menjaga pasien," kata Rin.

"Ya ya, terima kasih Rin, kau mulai besok menjaga Len Kagamine,anak tunggal pewaris kekayaan keluarga Kagamine," kata Kiyoteru dan langsung memakai jubah putihnya.

"Oh iya semoga saja kamu 'betah' dengannya ya, saya mau melihat pasien lain," kata Kiyoteru dan langsung meninggalkan Rin sendirian di ruangan administrasi.(pokoknya ruang utama di rumah sakit lah saya gak tau namanya).

"Hmm, sepertinya akan menarik," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hahaha," Len menertawakan seorang perawat yang menjaganya. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Kiyoteru.

"A.. hai kau Teto, kau keluar saja, sudah ada yang mau menjaga dia, kau istirahat saja," kata Kiyoteru.

"Baik dokter," perawat bernama Teto itu pun pergi keluar kamar Len dirawat.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjagaku?" tanya Len.

"Ini dia, Rin masuk," kata dokter Kiyo. Tapi Rin tak muncul-muncul.

"Rin? Silahkan masuk!" Kiyoteru sedikit berteriak.

"Hahaha, paling dia sudah lari duluan, melihat perawat sebelumnya, hahaha," Len tertawa senang.

"Siapa bilang aku lari?" tanya seorang yang sudah berada di kamar Len tepatnya sedang duduk di kursi sambil menonton sebuah sinetron India.

"Hei bagaimana kau bisa? Ah sudahlah, baiklah Len ini yang akan menjagamu, baiklah aku tinggal dulu,Rin, selamat bekerja ," kata Kiyoteru meninggalkan Rind an Len dikamar berdua.

"Hei hei, bagaimana kau bisa ada disitu? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk tadi!" kata Len.

"Kau mau tau?" tanya Rin.

"Ya harus!" teriak Len.

"Jangan kasar, aku sebenarnya—" Rin mendekati telinga Len, yang sukses membuat Len geli.

"Aku bisa menghilang!" bisik Rin.

"Aku tidak percaya!" seru Len.

"Hahaha, yasudah kalau tidak percaya, oh ya katanya kamu nakal, dan semua perawat di rumah sakit ini tidak 'betah' menjagamu ya?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, dan kau pun nanti seperti mereka, liat saja," jawab Len.

"Hahaha, umurmu berapa Len?" tanya Rin.

"15 tahun," jawab Len dan dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana? Kau masih sakit!" seru Rin mencegah Len berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh aku mau ke buang air, jangan menghalangiku!" Len menepis tangan Rin dan dia berjalan menuju toilet.

"Mau dibantu?" tanya Rin, wajah Len memerah.

"Ah tidak," jawab Len dan langsung menutup pintu dengan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah Len?" tanya Rin ketika melihat Len keluar dari toilet.(toilet di kamar pasien).

"Kenapa tanya-tanya? Suka sama saya bilang hahaha," tawa -tiba Rin mendorong pelan Len ke kursi dan menindihnya.

"Kau ini sudah 15 tahun tapi bersikap seperti anak-anak ya?" kata Rin.

"Ada apa ini? Hei jangan menindihku," Len memberontak namun sayang karena tubuhnya lemah dia tidak bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari Rin.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Len Kagamine," Rin pun berdiri lagi.

"Awas saja kau," kata Len dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Aku kan hanya bercanda," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kan gara-gara kamu, ah sudahlah, ambilkan laptop aku di dalam tas itu!" kata Len menunjuk sebuah tas, wajah Len tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah tuan muda Kagamine," Rin pun mengambil tas itu dan memberikannya kepada Len.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku? Buka tasnya dan keluarkan laptopnya, aku mau main game!" teriak Len.

"Bisakah Anda bilang kata 'tolong'?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak bisa, sudahlah cepat!" kesabaran Len mulai habis.

"Ya baiklah," Rin membuka tas itu dan muncul kepala badut yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tas itu.

"Hahahaha," Len Rin hanya diam.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Len.

"Untuk apa aku terkejut? Biasa saja kok, ini kan hanya mainan, oh iya nih laptopnya, mau dihidupkan?" tanya Rin datar.

"Eh?" Len bingung, baru kali ini ada seorang perawat yang gagal dikerjainya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ah tidak! Sudahlah kembalikan saja laptop itu ke tempat asalnya, aku tidak mau bermain hari ini," kata Len lemas.

"Baik," Rin memasukkan laptop Len ke tasnya kembali dan menaruh tasnya ditempat semula.

"Hei namamu siapa? Aku belum tau namamu," tanya Len.

"Hm? Namaku Rin," jawab Rin sambil berkemas-kemas.

"Nama margamu?" tanya Len.

"Kau panggil saja aku Rin, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama margaku," jawab Rin.

"Oh.. begitu.." kata Len sambil memegang sebuah bola karet yang kecil atau disebut juga bola bekel dan bersiap untuk melempar kearah Rin.

"Len," kata yang sudah bersiap melempar Rin harus menunda aksinya dulu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Oh tidak, aku kira kamu sudah mati karena tidak bersuara," jawab Rin, Len pun marah dan melempar bola bekel itu kearah Rin dan..

"Apa?" teriak Len.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu kepadaku, aku sudah menjagamu kau harus bersikap sopan dong," kata Rin sambil memegang bola bekel itu dengan kedua jarinya.

"Hei! Ilmu sihir apa yang kau pakai? Pertama kau bisa masuk kamarku tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan kedua kau bisa dengan tepat menangkap bola yang kecil itu dengan kedua jariku!" kata Len panjang dan lebar dikali tinggi.

"Hahaha, kau mau tau ya rahasianya?" tanya Rin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ambilkan makanan untuk kamu dulu, nanti aku cerita," kata Rin.

"Ck," Rin pun pergi keluar kamar Len.

"Dasar aneh!" seru Len.

TBC!

Hahaha, karena NIM saya adalah tertinggi di SMP saya, saya berterima kasih dan menulis sebuah fic.

Dan insya Allah kalau besok bisa saya akan update. (Tergantung modem).


End file.
